


Zirafaali

by FantasmaAlineal



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 02:11:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12925119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasmaAlineal/pseuds/FantasmaAlineal
Summary: Ésta es una forma de disculparme; no puedo terminar 'el Caso Poleepkwa' porque ya está terminado y se quedó en la otra pc...y ésta murió, después de 15 años de uso.Aunque los datos fueron rescatados, no tendré acceso a ellos todavía.Y de paso, escribir en ésta notebook es un martirio.Zirafaali nació de mi curiosidad atrasada en hacer un fic de la Pre-Reforma...y en ese momento, Rin Kamelot lo pidió; va para ella.Está inspirado en nuestro propio pasado. El significado del nombre original en árabe es 'aquellxs que son muy altos' y en español, se pronuncia 'Jirafa'.Entenderéis el significado conforme el fic avance.Se usó mayormente la música del documental 'Planet Earth II' de Hans Zimmer y el OST de Mr. Robot.Es un Universo totalmente alterno; Jim es un investigador -AÚN NO ES CAPITÁN- pero las circunstancias lo obligarán a serlo.No os engañéis; esto, es un spirk.Gracias mil, por leerme.





	Zirafaali

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rin Kamelot](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Rin+Kamelot).



> Universo Alterno, Vulcano I no ha sido destruído. Nero nunca apareció. La vida de Jim es otra...

1.- Contexto 

Jim se permitió frotarse los ojos; con seguridad debía haber dormido menos de cuatro horas. Y sin ningún relajante de ayuda, por supuesto.

La nave era cómoda; la Jane Goodall no era una nave de Primera Línea, como los cruceros grandes de exploración, no.

Era más bien de la segunda hilada, los científicos que llegaban a recopilar datos, después de los Primeros Contactos, los que se quedaban muchas veces, durante mucho tiempo, en el mundo recién descubierto, catalogando, numerando, descubriendo paralelismos y diferencias.

Pero, pese a que su familia estaba llena de Primeros Oficiales y Capitanes, él prefería la soledad de la investigación, las brochas y radares de la paleontología y el goce de hallar, en todas partes, huellas de Los Primeros, los verdaderos Creadores de la inteligencia en toda la galaxia.

Sus compañeros de trabajo incluían dos médicos (Geoffrey M’Benga, quien ya había estado en sitio y Leonard McCoy, a quien Jim todavía no había tenido el gusto de conocer, pese a haber leído todos sus estudios sobre epidemiología vulcana) un experto en botánica, Hikaru Sulu, con quien había colaborado en dos investigaciones sobre vegetación sintiente y, por supuesto su actual novia, Nyota Uhura.

Jim sonrió, sintiéndose el hombre más afortunado del universo, iba camino a una misión, en un sitio listo para ser explorado, con gente capaz y de la mano del amor de su vida, haciendo ambos lo que más amaban.

Los dos aún reían del infortunado incidente que los había dejado juntos; el Capitán Pike les había ordenado verse en el bar donde solían reunirse los Cadetes de Ciencias, junto al astillero de la Flota.

Después de que Jim coqueteara con la experta en Xenolinguística y los Cadetes que la acompañaban dieran buena cuenta de él, el golpeado científico salió del bar, vomitó todo y metió la cabeza en el barril de agua de lluvia, intentando pensar por qué había perdido su tiempo con una hermosa chica cuando se suponía que estaba esperando a su especialista de misión.

Hasta que dicha especialista salió del bar, le dio un par de toallas -cortesía del viejo Jessie, amigo del abuelo de Jim, Ty- le obligó a secarse el agua y la sangre y se presentó con la carta de Pike.

Por supuesto que Jim no sabía donde meter la cara, entre la vergüenza y el enojo; nadie le había dicho que su experto en lenguas iba a ser una hermosa mujer ni tampoco, que terminaría siendo su prometida, con vistas a casarse después de la misión.

Nyota dormía, recargada contra él: su litera era angosta, pero cómoda y la nave era vieja y confiable. Acarició la frente de ella con su nariz y recibió a cambio un beso entre sueños.

Sipe, era alguien más que afortunado.

 

John ‘Waffles’ Emerson, el Capitán y Kuunza, su Primer Oficial roylan tenían muchos años haciendo comercio entre Vulcano y la Tierra; fundamentalmente, comida y semillas vulcanas para los Vulcanos en la Tierra y viceversa, para los Terranos en Vulcano.

Y, de vez en cuando, como ahora, traían y llevaban científicos, como si después de mas de cien años del Primer Contacto, todavía hubiera cosas que aprender, entre ambos mundos.

Su comm. sonó, a nivel bajo.

Eso sí, era un poco extraño que nadie conociera su misión todavía; sus carpetas estaban selladas y no podrían ser abiertas hasta no entrevistarse con el embajador Sarek, en la SHOTEIIV, la Academia Vulcana de Ciencias.

-Kirk.

-Ha’tha thi’llú, Comandante, presumo que aún se encuentra dormido?

Jim pensó rápidamente. No podía ser otro que Svrai, el Especialista en Campo.

-Me disculpo, doctor Svrai.

-No lo haga, sé perfectamente que los humanos tienen un ciclo de sueño distinto al de mi especie. Le estoy llamando con el conocimiento expreso de que iba a interrumpir su ciclo de sueño. Por favor, vaya a su monitor, es importante que esté preparado para las instrucciones que le ha dado la Academia.

Jim miró desconcertado el pequeño aparato.

-Señor, no se nos ha entregado ninguna información con respecto a la clase de misión que vamos a realizar. Se nos informó de una entrevista previa con el Embajador Sarek, antes de recibir estos datos. Supuse que se trataba de...la teoría del Sociólogo Ishaar sobre la diferenciación de especies de le-matyados y cuáles evolucionaron hasta los vulcanos actuales...

-Vaya a su monitor, por favor. Le espero.

 

-0-

 

Jim se puso los anteojos de marco grueso y dio un sorbo al café, antes de concentrarse en las espirales en wlqnir frente a él. Con un guiño, ordenó a la computadora y la traducción al Estándar fué automática.

-No le recomiendo que haga eso, doctor Kirk. Estará trabajando con ese idioma los próximos seis meses y el entrenamiento en los mínimos gestos es indispensable…

Jim se permitió sonreírle a su colega vulcano, frente a la pantalla, sabiendo de antemano que ello lo escandalizaría.

Los vulcanos de piel y cabellos claros y ojos verdes eran escasos y Svrai era de una palidez  élfica. Pareció contar los proverbiales diez segundos mentales antes de decidir que el humano frente a él no ameritaba su pérdida de paciencia.

-Estos datos son de un manejo delicado, doctor Kirk. Y, éticamente, son incomprensibles para muchos de nuestros especialistas, ya no digamos para el Alto Consejo.

Kirk alzó la mano, pidiéndole que esperase un momento y comenzó a leer, a saltos, para abreviar el documento.

 

El Sistema ‘Ricitos de Oro’, como llaman los terranos a la Zona de un Sistema con Posibilidades de Vida, ZSPV, de Eridani 40 era un tanto complicado.

W’lq’n T’Khasi era el mundo principal de donde provenía la mayor parte de la especie y que estaba catalogado oficialmente como Vulcano I.

W’lq’n T’Zelfham era casi una luna del primero y la Federación lo había nombrado Delta Vega, por sus características; un planeta helado, con atmósfera respirable y población animal muy agresiva.

En vulcano, significaba ‘el lugar de los espíritus helados’ y pese a todo, la Federación tenía dos puestos de estudio en él, para los especialistas del clima. De haber cambiado su posición un par de Unidades Astronómicas, habría tenido con seguridad un océano enorme y cálido y una buena reserva para T'Khasi, que era árido y cuyos mares polares no eran mayores que el mediterráneo terrestre.

W’lq’n T’Shmasu estaba en el extremo mas alejado de su sol e irónicamente, a la misma distancia que la Tierra, del Sol. Los vulcanos jamás hablaban de él. Estaba rodeado por un escudo iónico del que no se sabía si era natural o artificial y nadie se atrevía a preguntar mucho...sobre todo porque no habría tenido respuesta de parte de los vulcanos mismos.

De pronto, Jim comprendió por qué el Académico le había solicitado leer en el idioma original.

_Shi’masu._

Oasis.

No meramente ‘agua’.

Jim sonrió y le guiñó un ojo a Svrai.

-Y bien, va a explicármelo o no?

El vulcano casi sonreía. Casi.

-Creo que la explicación cae por sí sola, doctor Kirk.

-Creo que lo que me está diciendo, académico Svrai, es que tienen un...oasis oculto en su tercer planeta y no querían que nadie se diera cuenta.

Svrai dejó caer el rostro a un lado, en  esa expresión de gato curioso tan de su especie.

-Creo que el ‘oasis’ al que usted se refiere, doctor Kirk, es todo, menos lo que se imagina. Y si los terranos tienen una imaginación tan abierta como suelen presumir, espero que esté...preparado.

Jim se cruzó de brazos, en actitud retadora ¿para ésto lo habían despertado? Se bebió el último sorbo de su café.

-Podrá descubrir, osu Svrai, que tengo una imaginación más grande de lo que la lógica vulcana puede predecir.

Asombrosamente, Svrai asintió.

-Y nosotros esperamos que así sea. Use su código de aliento, por favor y lea los documentos que le he hecho llegar. Dado que estarán circunvolando Vulcano en 4 horas más, creo que tiene tiempo más que suficiente. Sochya bosh…

-Pero la entrevista con el Embajador Sarek,

-Fue él quien ordenó personalmente que lo despertásemos, doctor Kirk. Sugiero que consulte éste material con Uhura Nyota, su especialista en lenguaje.

Y ese fue el momento que Nyota eligió para aparecer, envuelta en la camiseta de malla de Jim y nada más encima, deslizando sus brazos de bailarina por sobre los hombros de su novio, obligándole a girar la cabeza y besándolo en la boca. Con la otra mano hizo un delicado ta’al como quien hubiera mostrado el dedo medio.

-Y puedes olvidarte de diplomacias conmigo, Svrai. Jim y yo revisaremos ésto. Saludos a lady Amanda…

Svrai pareció atragantarse, asentir y alzar la mano en el mismo signo todo en uno, antes de que su imagen desapareciera en la pantalla.

Jim no pudo evitar soltar la carcajada, girarse en la silla y dejar que Nyota se se dejara caer en su regazo. La besó por todos lados.

-Buenos días, especialista en Xenolingüística… podría explicarme qué fue todo eso?

Nyota se levantó dándole una linda vista de su trasero desnudo a Jim y fué hacia la diminuta cocina.

-Jugo de saava, frío-ordenó al replicador- y hot cakes con maple.

“los hot cakes son de alto contenido calórico poco recomendable...”

-No me interesa. Agh; no sé quien diablos programó los replicadores para que te digan qué debes comer o no. Si quiero hot cakes o costillas de cerdo y whisky, eso voy a desayunar, caramba!

Jim volvió a reír; Nyota era desfachatada, directa y no se mordía la lengua...tanto como sensible, sutil y delicada para la construcción de un algoritmo de Primer Contacto, su especialidad.

-Aun no me has dicho que fue todo esto- Jim señaló el monitor con su pulgar.

Nyota giró los ojos mientras cubría sus hotcakes con más maple de lo que lo habría hecho un niño de diez años.

-Svrai T’Amet fue mi mayor rival en la Academia, tanto acá en Vulcano como allá en casa. No conozco otro de su especie más racista, machista y que me haya tratado como si recién hubiéramos descendido de los árboles, por mi ‘olor a simio’. Le dije que algunos vulcanos también olían a orines de gato y más aquellos que les gustaba marcar a sus parejas con semejante peste -ya sabes, lo de las feromonas- que eso no me parecía en absoluto digno de una especie con más de 50 mil años de evolución.

Jim pestañeó y pidió otro café y más hot cakes.

-Y...¿puedes explicarme en qué consistía su rivalidad?

Nyota sonrió, malignamente; Jim adoraba esa sonrisa.

-Sé más idiomas que él...pero eso es una pequeñez. En su esfuerzo por mantenerse ‘dentro de la pureza de la lógica’, desdeñó los idiomas de tipo empático, como el Betazoide y el Horta.

-Esos idiomas requieren tacto y ya sabes como son los vulcanos con eso…

-Y para eso, Laar Yaamo y otros especialistas crearon los guantes de comunicación...sólo que los vulcanos siguen creyéndose superiores y por ello hay más que se dedican a las ciencias duras que a la Comunicación. Ya deberías saber que alguien como el mismísimo Sarek, pese a su prestigio en la Federación, es visto como un paria entre ellos.

-Y cómo sabes todo eso?

-El tiempo que estuve en Vulcano, viví en su casa y lady Amanda fue mi tutora personal y me puso al tanto de toda la chismorrería entre los Maats o Casas Nobles.

-Muy interesante. Y en qué acabó lo de Svrai, además de que doy por hecho que le ganaste.

-Por eso estoy en esta nave, querido...pero Svrai nunca perdía oportunidad de humillarme. Así que una noche…

-No me digas que…

-Efectivamente. Le hice beber oporto, lo seduje y grabé toda una noche entera con él.

Jim se atragantó con el café, salpicando por todos lados y ambos soltaron la carcajada.

-¡Eres el diablo mismo! Y qué hizo después de eso?

-Jamás volvió a molestarme. No lo amenacé con la grabación o cosa por el estilo...pero sabe que la tengo y con eso le basta para tenerme cierto...respeto.

-Respeto? pensé que el pobre se iba a orinar encima cuando te vio llegar!

Jim cruzó los brazos sobre la mesa, mirando a su prometida, pícaramente

-Y...tengo alguna oportunidad de ser seducido de la misma forma?

Nyota le guiñó un ojo y le dio un beso pegajoso, con sabor a maple

-Tu, que crees?

 

 

2.- Oasis

 

Jim revisó, asombrado, toda la documentación de Shi Masú durante las horas que les faltaban por llegar, al lado de una Nyota igualmente perpleja.

El planeta era una especie de Amazonas gigante, lleno de ríos, con dos océanos pequeños, una temperatura cercana a la de Vulcano I...pero en este caso, produciendo un clima tropical y no desértico, dada la abundancia de agua y de vida.

No era un mundo más excepcional que la Tierra misma o que muchos otros que ambos conocieran.

Lo realmente extraño era el secreto en el que los vulcanos lo mantenían.

Podían haber llevado más agua a su propio planeta natal y estar menos restringidos incluso en alimentación.

Jim decodificó una serie de caracteres en Estándar y apareció en la pantalla el rostro del Embajador Sarek y del mismísimo Svrai.

Esta vez, Jim se cuidó de saludar con un ta’al correcto.

-Embajador, sarlah etek d’vin tor…

Sarek casi sonrió.

-Y nosotros aceptamos con honor vuestro servicio, doctor Kirk, Se encuentra Nyota-kam con usted? Querría saludarla.

Nyota apareció al lado de Jim.

-Toz’oht Sarek!

El diálogo en vulcano que siguió fué demasiado rápido, incluso para Jim, quien hablaba bien el idioma.

-Me complace grandemente que les hayan mandado a ustedes dos. Les explicaré el por qué de mantener en silencio el conocimiento sobre el mundo que van a estudiar. La composición de sus minerales y el agua produce en los seres que la habitan, una especie de conciencia global que ya hemos observado en otros estudios. Sin embargo, ignorábamos lo que podía ocurrir con nuestra propia especie y fue algo...asombroso, por decir lo menos, encontrar nativos de nuestra misma rama filogenética.

Cinco segundos de asombrado silencio entre los dos terranos.

-Espere espere un momento...me está diciendo que hay vulcanos ahi abajo?

-Así es.

-Y ¿cuál es su grado de civilización?

-Pre warp. Su organización es muy simple, clanes de cazadores,recolectores y agricultores, digamos, a la altura del Plioceno terrano…

Jim tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para cerrar la boca.

-Me está diciendo que son le-matyados cavernícolas??

Nyota le dió un codazo.

-No lo diría así. Se encuentran entre sus Neanderthales y sus Denisovans, doctor Kirk.

Tanto Jim como Nyota intercambiaron una mirada.

Los Denisova no eran cualquier especie de homínidos y su extinción a manos de los Neanderthales y Cromagnones, sospechada a inicios del siglo XXI, no había hecho más que confirmar que cualquier evolución de la especie humana hacia algo con una red neural superior, sería aplacada por el resto, igual que en la proverbial canasta de cangrejos.

Se habían extendido por toda la Tierra, teniendo sexo con neanderthales y sapiens...cuando evitaban ser comidos por ambas especies.

Eran los culpables directos de la empatía en casi toda la Humanidad, de la capacidad de vivir con poco oxígeno entre los habitantes del Tíbet y de la incapacidad de producir vitamina C (cosa que los volvía nómadas y cazadores).

También, tenían un cráneo sospechosamente alto, capaz de albergar un lóbulo frontal más grande que los humanos modernos.

Y tenían los ojos claros, así sus descendientes directos fuesen terranos de cualquier latitud; aborígenes australianos, americanos de las grandes ciudades, asiáticos de la zona de la Sonda o esquimales.

No había sido sino hasta 2163, cien años después del Primer Contacto con los humanos, que una especialista Vulcana, T’Pellas, había determinado la clara posibilidad de que los Denisova hubiesen desarrollado un paso hacia la telepatía...y tres hacia la extinción, cuando sus demás primos humanos se dieron cuenta de que entre ellos, no necesitaban hablar.

Jim repasó en segundos toda la historia, mentalmente.

Vaya! De modo que eso era; los vulcanos y sus insinuaciones le hacían perder la paciencia, pero no era más que su forma de hacer que las otras especies en contacto con ellos aprendieran, sacando sus propias conclusiones mediante la lógica.

-Seamos claros, Embajador; en ese mundo tienen una especie que vive...fuera de sus enseñanzas lógicas?

Sarek asintió.

-Y con una telepatía sin control, en el tercer lóbulo.

El vulcano asintió de nuevo, casi sonriendo. Nyota intervino.

-Y por eso quiere especialistas humanos, cierto, Toz oht? Ustedes corren riesgo ahí abajo…

Jim soltó una risa sarcástica.

-Nos llamó porque somos unos brutos animales inferiores que sentirán nada entre telépatas, Embajador? No sé si sentirme halagado o insultado-replicó, furioso.

Sarek se mantuvo impávido.

-Muy por el contrario, doctor Kirk. Son precisamente sus capacidades por lo que solicité a su equipo. Están entrenados en paleoantropología y paleoxenología. Su prometida es experta en descifrar idiomas incluso no hablados y usted sabe reconocer las habilidades de cualquier especie de humanoide con sólo mirar su perfil craneal...o incluso, un diente o el hueso de un dedo.

Jim se mordió el labio inferior, lamiéndolo y se encaró al alien.

-Qué diablos tienen ahí abajo, Sarek?

Éste suspiró, como quien gira los ojos.

-Una reserva, doctor. Una reserva invaluable para mi especie. Un lugar que nuestros expertos no pueden investigar de cerca y un lazo con ellos que necesitamos reforzar, antes de que se extingan. Todo un mundo con una especie sintiente por salvar. Acaso no es lógico que les llamara?

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Un Denisovan, por si queréis daros una idea;
> 
> http://cdn.isciencetimes.com/data/images/full/2014/02/03/5967-its-now-possible-to-find-out-what-percent-neanderthal-you-are.jpg
> 
> La música de éste trabajo;  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3TfxHdVhz0M


End file.
